


Little Spoon (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: John comes home to reader on Christmas eve after being away for 3 weeks, and falls asleep with her in a very adorable way.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Little Spoon (John Wick x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff with a hint of Christmas spirit. Enjoy!

It was a quieter, mellower day in the neighbourhood. With the holiday season in full fledge, and Christmas just a snooze away, families had been staying in, indulging in each other’s long overdue company, sipping mulled wine, houses fumed with seasonal spices, lights twinkling inside and out.

As you walked down the street with John’s dog, you swore it felt as if in a Winter Wonderland. The snow had revealed a fresh fall over night, draped as if an ice dusted blanket over the city. As Dog trotted along the glittering pavement, the crunch of the snow beneath your feet rang in your ears, as if walking along a sugar crystalized path. The serenity of the street was calming, so beautiful as the sun had almost completely set, leaving a deep blue and lavender hue to cast over.

As you walked along, houses’ were filled with people, you could hear the chuckle of voices and music filling the air. It made a smile creep onto your frost kissed cheeks. It was nice feeling. As the air dances with a wintery cold wind, there is still a warmth. The feeling of love, all in the atmosphere. The holidays are really something else.

With a pout, dog stops, patting away at your boots, hosting snowflakes around the rims. You crouch down, giving him a soothing string of ear rubs.

“What’s wrong boy?” you ask him, a frown plastering your frigid lips. You sigh. “I know, baby. I miss him too.” you apologetically smile at him, petting his thick, shiny charcoal grayed coat.

Your boyfriend, John, had been away for work for 3 weeks now. It was tough not having him home for the holidays, but you understood his field of work required him to miss out on some aspects of life.

John promised he would be back in time for Christmas. He knew you didn’t have family close to celebrate with, just like him. It broke his heart dearly to leave you alone during this time of year, when having someone is most important. John had spent many Christmases alone before you came into his life. He didn’t ever want you to feel the sheer isolation and seclusion he felt in those times. 

He had been calling you every chance he got, but sometimes that wasn’t possible for a few nights in a row. You’d worry sick about him, but he always promised he would come back home to you. He was frighteningly proficient in his field, thousands feared him. You had heard the stories, the rumors of his darkness. The fear he sprung in the nerves of so many, the way the mention of his name sent chills erupting down their spines.

But to you, he was just your John. Your loving, gentle, caring, compassionate, John. You had never seen the side of him the world dreaded, he didn’t want you to. You were his catalyst for normality, a life outside of the realm that refused to let him go.

You didn’t think you could ever fall _so deep_ for someone; the way you did for John. There was never a doubt in your mind that he felt the same. You were meant to be, as cheesy as it sounded. He knew it all along, _you_ were the missing piece for so many years. The extents spent sleeping alone, coming home to an empty house, the feeling of eternal remoteness, all lead up to one thing; all was worth it for one thing. You, his Y/N.

You felt a tear threaten to spill at the thought of John having to be away, doing work he didn’t want to. The thought of him, _murder on his finger tips_ , while the rest of the world joyed in the holly festivities. But you knew he’d be coming home tonight, finally. You’d get to kiss him goodnight tonight, wake up in his arms tomorrow. Just the thought still sent butterflies frolicking through your mind and body.

“Come on, boy! Lets head home.” You joyfully cheer to dog, as you rise up, gently tugging his leash in the opposite direction back. Dog was a _very_ good boy, he made sure to take good care of you while John was away, protecting you at every step.

As the night painted into a perfect raven sky, the hue of Christmas lights, glimmering on all the houses down the street made the world look even more heavenly. The first few snowflakes peppered out of the sky felt almost as a dream. By the time you made it home, the evening blue had a beautiful lilac undertone, the silver confetti almost as if a ballet in the air from above, promising a cozy sleep.

Dog was first to run up the steps, shaking and shimmying the snow out of his fur coat. You followed behind, sure to wipe your boots at the entrance mat. You had slipped pretty bad once before with wet shoes, John had been incredibly worried and scared you hurt yourself at first. However, once he saw you laughing on the wooden floor, your hands hugging a scraped knee and banged hip, he couldn’t help but have a chuckle escape his lips as he helped you up. He made sure to take good care of you the rest of the day, so you could rest off your _very_ minor injuries.

As you entered the house, shaking off your knit mittens and hanging your coat, you _swore_ the atmosphere felt different.

“Baby! Come here.” You cooed to dog, grabbing a towel you kept near the entrance to dry his fur. As you crouched down, making sure to be gentle while smothering away at his coat, you heard the light thud of footsteps your way.

“Hey, I was wondering where you two were.” You saw John smiling from a few feet away, his heart obviously full at the sight of his two favourite things in front of him.

Your eyes widened, immediately lighting up at the sight of your love. You quickly got up, practically charging his way.

“John!” you smiled, so happy to see him finally. He opened his arms for you to join. You latched onto his as if a koala on a tree, breathing in his scent for the first time in what felt like an eternity. You hadn’t realized just how much you longed for him until this moment.

“Hi, angel.” John chuckled, holding you close, and pressing a few kisses to your hair, before he rest his cheek on your head.

You didn’t even reply, you didn’t want to do anything in that moment other than hold him so close. You stayed there for a few moments, just holding each other, John gently swaying as he continued to press kisses onto your head. This is what it felt like to truly be home.

You pulled back a little bit to look him in the eyes. You giggled lightly, finally being able to see him, take in all his features. Your smile fell at a few cuts along his forehead and hairline, immediately pressing your finger to softly graze over them.

“I’m okay, princess. I Promise.” He assured you, cupping your cheek, going in for a kiss. Once his lips captured yours, you couldn’t help but close your eyes, trying to pull him even closer. You’d craved him for so long, waiting for him to be back in your arms. You felt John smiling into the kiss, as were you. You could have stayed that way forever, had dog not started jumping at John’s feet.

“Woah! Easy boy.” John laughed, crouching down to pet him. Dog made sure to give John loads of kisses right to the face, unable to control himself. If there’s one thing you and Dog had in common, it was your immense love for John, and the constant need to press hundreds of kisses to his face at any given time. You crouched down as well, Dog moving into a comfortable position to receive pets from both you and John. You couldn’t help but smile so big at the little moment you were having with your family, beaming at the three of you finally being reunited.

–

As John finished in the shower, you had got started on dinner. The snow outside had been brewing and blowing still, you could hear the faint hum of the wind every now and then. The view of a white horizon out the window was heavenly, however. Everything felt so much cozier and warmer now that your lover was home, _exactly_ where he belonged on a night like this.

As you stirred the pot, the weight of two large, broad arms wrap around your mid, a pair of tender lips pressing a kiss into your neck. “God, I missed you.” His deep, gruff voice speaks.

“And I, you.” You smile, resting your hand over his. John presses another kiss to your shoulder, before moving to set the table. John would press kisses to you whenever he could. To him, you were the most precious thing he had. He couldn’t help but shower you with his love.

As you turn around, you notice a slight limp in his walk. You try to keep your mind from wandering to him being out there, alone, _working_. If you had it your way, you’d do anything in your power to get him out of that world. You knew how much he didn’t want to be there, how much he longed to have a normal life with you, free of sin. He claimed he had been trying, but it was no easy task. The empire just _refused_ to let their best man go.

“Do you want me to grab the heating pad?” you quietly say, trying your best not to ruin your mood. It broke your heart seeing even the slightest form of pain on him. After all the torment he had enduring in his life, _physical, emotional_ , you couldn’t bear to see new scars on him.

“I’ll do it before bed. Right now, I wanna enjoy a meal with my wife.” He says, a reassuring grin on his lips. You couldn’t help but smile, as you aid him in setting the table. 

“We’re not married, John.” you corrected, smiling.

“Not yet.” you heard.

–

As John settled into bed that night, he was already beaming at the thought of finally getting to fall asleep in peace, beside the woman of his dreams. John may have been a strong, scary, feared man. But to him, there was nothing that made him feel more human, _more loved_ than you. You gave him the quietude and warmth he always wanted. Falling asleep beside you meant he was safe. Safe and sound, away from his demons. 

Being away from you for weeks had left him wanting each part of you. It was hard work having to make do through scarce phone calls. Hearing your voice had really helped him get through the harsh few weeks he had endured. He had missed being with you. 

Part of him wanted to make love to you tonight right then and there, to finally be connected to you once again in the most intimate way. But that could wait till tomorrow. Tonight, he just needed to feel your body close. To remind him, that he isn’t alone anymore.

As you joined John in bed, he could smell your mint and eucalyptus face wash radiating off your skin, so inviting. As Dog settled in at your feet, John dimmed the bedside lamp, smiling at you.

“Gosh, its so much harder to sleep with your side of the bed empty.” You say, rubbing some hand cream into your skin. It was a nightly ritual at this point, you made sure to keep your favourite shea butter infused blend at the bedside. “I’ve been so excited to wake up with your arms around me, like you always do.” you shined.

John was practically awestruck, it felt so good to listen to your voice. He watched your every movement, taking your hand in his and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“You’re being so sweet today, stop making my heart melt, you big goof.” You laughed, lightly hitting his shoulder.

“Just happy to see you.” He replies, still smiling. He had that twinkle in his espresso eyes you so dearly loved.

“Come here.” you say, quietly, your voice so gentle, so calming. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, and pull him down, into your chest. Kissing his head, you rest your cheek above his hair, as he positions himself so he’s laying down, his head tucked away on your chest, arms wrapped around you as you hold him.

“This is…so nice.” He says, with his eyes closed, barely audible.

He feels the rumble of your honey smothered voice, sending vibrations through his ears as you gently massage his scalp. “Aw, my big scary man, so happy to be the little spoon.” You smile. Your heart was so full watching him, cuddling him closer into you.

“Hmmmm.” Is all you heard, he was so content, as you hugged him close, hovering over him as you soothingly rub his back, his arms.

“I’m so happy you’re here, baby. Exactly where you belong.” You whisper, leaning an arm over to shut off the bedside lamp, while subsequently laying yourself down lower on the bed.

“I love you, Y/N. You’re all I ever wanted.” You hear his croaky voice, so quiet, barely above a whisper. You can tell he’s incredibly tired, already falling half asleep as you comb through his hair. You can feel his breath on your chest, just where your shirt exposes your skin.

“I love you, John. Merry Christmas eve, babe.” You whisper once again, your voice so soothing, so velvety. It sends John drifting into a peaceful slumber, wrapped so securely in your arms, to the sound of a wintery breeze outside, snowflakes still gliding around, preparing the town for a well deserved, white Christmas.

 _Right where he wanted to always be_.


End file.
